novistarzfandomcom-20200213-history
Malie Tasker
'Malie Tasker '''is one of the main characters in Novi Stars. She arrived on Earth with Tula around Christmas and they currently live with the other novi stars. Personality Malie is an organized girl who usually keeps track of everything. She is smart and has a good, detailed memory, and is capable of many talents due to her four hands. She has also learned to multitask within seconds and likes to show off this ability, although she is also very modest and kind too. She loves to show affection towards others when they feel down. While able to tolerate a lot of things, Malie does not like mittens because they come in pairs and she has to use money to buy two pairs for all four hands. Appearance Malie is a sparkling white skinned alien with a gray gradience near her feet and four arms; to on each side of her body. She has split eyes, with one side dark red and the other turqoise; each with a spiral shape in it, and eyelashes coated with tiny pale pink pearls and a single teal star. She wears dull lavender eyeshadow and has powder blue spots above each eye, while her lips are bright teal. Her hair is black with streaks of glowing yellow randomly strewn through it. Her hair is worn down and reaches her knees, curling outwardly for a flip-inspired look. Her bangs are straight cut inches above her eyes. Her antennae are bent lines with a spiral on top circled with a single loop, with a tiny spiral on top of it. Malie wears a teal dress with an Asian design that consists of yellow lining on the chest portion, a band of black below it, and a two layer pleat skirt that is teal on top and black tulle underneath. Around her waist is a two pieced criss-cross yellow belt. She also has a pair of black pumps with turqoise platform and chunky heel, along with a row of yellow studs, as well as a single turqoise bracelet with spikes circling it for one wrist. She is often seen carrying blue and black purse with a dull flower on the side. Pet 1.0 is an odd little pet with a big blue head with squinted eyes and a very tiny mouth. Her body is olive-green, while her arms and tail are pink and white striped. Her feet and hands appear to be black to match the tip of her tail. On her head she wears a pink and white striped bow. While on her body, she has a pink, yellow, and purple bow tie. Merchandise *Malie: Comes with stand, pet, info card, pink saturn shaped tiara, and cyan hairbrush. The box theme colors are pink-purple. Doll Differences This part of the page will list differences between the doll and the official artwork. *The doll did not come with the purse Malie was shown having. *The hair is double in length and is not shaped the same as Malie's. *Her outfit also lacks the proper shaping it needed to match the art variants. *The doll's heels are the same shape, but have different colors. *The doll has pearly skin, while Malie really has a glittery body. *Instead of a spiked bracelet, she has a shiny beaded bracelet. *Eye colors are switched *Very light makeup in comparison to art Pet *The dolls face isn't as detailed. *Body posed differently *The antennae on the head are wrongly colored. *Tail is miscolored Blog Entries Due to length of blog entries, Malie has been given her own blog page: Malie Tasker's Blog Entries Quotes ''"Hi, this is Malie…is my message coming through clearly!? I’m organizing my stuff for the landing, making a snack, fixing my hair and hugging my pet. We’re getting SO close to Earth…it looks like a blue marble from this distance…" "Zerp xi yciye—I mean Greetings Earthlings! My name is Malie Tasker and my Earth mission is to give everyone a hug when they need one. I’m super-organized and my cosmic quirk is that I can use my four arms to do tons of things all at once! What are some cosmic cool ways I can use my cosmic quirk!?" Trivia *Malie Tasker's name is coined from Multitasker, referencing her special ability. *Malie comes with a fuchsia saturn shaped crown. However, the image card depicts her with a glowing variant of Mae's ribbon crown. *Malie's doll seems to lack most of the glitter coating that the other dolls have on their eyelashes. *Malie is the only novi doll without poseable arms; as they are made of rubber and can not hold poses. *Malie wishes to learn how to juggle at some point. Gallery Webisode Gallery Miscellaneous Gallery Malie.jpg Yeah!.jpg Oh.jpg Malie Doll.png MT Signature.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alien girls Category:Aliens